hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine vs Vaktus Prelude
Description Minecraft vs Roblox! Battle of the villain knights with horrible backstories. Interlude Hyper Anon:Minecraft and Roblox. 2 of the best games for kids. Doge:LOL! Both have the most darkest villains.How can badasses killing machines be for kids. Like Herobrine aka the evil version of Steve. Spongebob:And Vaktus the Emperor of Vaktovian Empire. Doge:I'm Doge and They are Hyper Anon and Spongebob. Hyper Anon:And it's our Job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death. Herobrine Hyper Anon:Before he was evil, Herobrine Persson used to be normal, like a normal player. Doge:So your telling me that Herobrine used to play minigames with Tiny Turtle,Little Lizard,and Little Kelly?! Spongebob:Yeah. Pretty much. Until Tragedy struck and Herobrine was murderered. Hyper Anon:After dying his Soul Went to Hell. Doge:Aka the Netherland because minecraft. Then some spiritual shit happened and he was repossesed! Spongebob:But the result had a side effect. Due to being repossed it didn't just bring Herobrine back to life it made him undead and made him demonic. So he's basically a walking undead demon. Doge:If he's undead wouldn't he be green since that's the color of the zombies. By the way ever heard of a respawn button Herobrine?! Hyper Anon: Rushed Storyline I guess. Anyway due to being repossesed and being a Demon this gave Herobrine white eyes. Doge:Really? I just thought when he died his eyes rolled to the back of his head! Spongebob:So due to being a Demon it warped Herobrine Persson's mind and made him an evil killing demonic machine. To this very day he plans to attack Steve. Doge:By planning to attack We mean stalking him! Anyway insted of calling the cops on him Steve decided to fight him back and they became rivals every since. Background Name:Herobrine Persson. Occupation:Killing and Stalking. First Appearence:Minecraft(2010) Forgets to flush the toilet Hyper Anon:Herobrine is very stealthy capable of hiding from people in order not to get caught. Doge:It's like he has nanomachines installed into his body as well as a demonic Soul! Because he is basically like invisible for someone to see! Spongebob:Herobrine can use his spiritul powers to teleport short to long distances. Doge:Suck it Endermen! There is another teleporting mob! Hyper Anon:Actually Herobrine is kinda like a player which is kinda like a Mob. Doge:Herobrine can also freaking fly! I mean even in Survival where players can't fly at all! ''' Spongebob:Due to being a player,sorta, Herobrine's flight movement is very similar to Steve's in creative mode. It could go from floating in the air to gliding across the sky. '''Doge:To freaking walking in thin air! Not to mention the ability to use telekenises to restrain people. You know who else is a psychic Silver? Hyper Anon:He can control the Weather by making it a sunny day to rainy day. Doge:Wait till he goes all Thor on you! You guessed it, Herobrine can control lightning! I wish I could craft Mjolnir! Spongebob:Herobrine is a Pyrokenetic able to manipulate fire. Doge:No more Samonella from eating raw meat now. Hell he can even set fire to the terrain whatever whenever! I mean this is much better than respawning because you can set fire with your mind! Hyper Anon:Herobrine's Soul can also control itself- Doge:By litterally possessing other mobs. He can even turn a regular farm animal like a chicken, into a killing demon! That made basic animals look fun! Spiritual Powers Stealth Teleportation Telekinises Flight ' ' Lightning Manipulation ' ' Fire Manipulation Spongebob:Herobrine is Strong enough to mine through multiple blocks. Doge:Not to mention being able to kill Steve, a master survivor with a couple hits! Even the so called invicible Diamond Armor doesn't stand a chance! Hyper Anon:Even without his teleportation Herobrine can move faster than the eye can see. Doge:Just imagine what he would do with a sprint button. Spongebob:He can even tank blows from Steve and can survive getting blown up. Doge:Due to being a minecraft player he has Steve's intellegence and can set traps like the Jason Vorhees of Minecraft! Hyper Anon:Not to mention Herobrine being very skilled at fighting styles which he uses against Steve. Psychically '-Strength' '-Can kill Steve with a couple punches even with wool!' '-Can mine through hard blocks' '-Speed' '-Can move FTE(Faster than the Eye. ' '-Durability' '-Can tank blows from Steve' '-Can survive getting Blown up By TNT' '-Intellect' '-Can Set Traps' '-Martial Arts' '-Can trade blows with Steve' Doge:But when his spiritual powers don't work but usually they do........He uses a diamond sword. He is skilled with it don't get us wrong but it's the only thing he's inferior to Steve with. Spongebob:Herobrine can also use TNT to blow stuff up. Doge:Not to mention tripwire manipulation. Unlike Jason he gives you something to trip over. He can also spawn lava, enough to fill up a freaking volcano. ''' Hyper Anon:But for extra defense he uses Diamond Armor. '''Doge:Cus what's better than an unstoppable killing dude, an unstoppable killing knight!I don't see why you need armor if you can survive getting stabbed! Weapons ' -Diamond Sword' ' ' '-TNT' '-Trip Wire' ' ' '-Diamond Armor' Spongebob:It makes him cooler and prevents him from being harmed in the first place.Anyway Herobrine is amazing. He can fight Steve even without his full potiental. Doge:Take a good look at his destructive potiental and you are going to stop trying to find his ass! ''' Hyper Anon:Herobrine's Sheer Destructive Capability can be scaled to destroy minecraftia with ease or at least wipe out everything. '''Doge:He is also an expert of killing and scaring. Like this FNAF. Spongebob:He can walk through arrow fire like it is nothing. Feats '-Can fight Steve without his full potiental' ' -Can Destroy Minecraftia.' '-Expert at killing and scaring' '-Can Walk through arrow fire' Hyper Anon:However he's not perfect, he doesn't have much fighting experience. Doge:No shit. Imagine what you would get by just watching someone most of the time. Spongebob:He isn't invicible he has been hurt quite a few times and sometimes even died. And respawned. ' Doge:Not to mention he usually relies on the element of surprise like Batman! But that would kinda be unfair for his opponent. Since you know the rules.' Weaknesses '-Doesn't have much Combat experience due to constantly watching' '-Can be hurt' '-Died a couple times' '-Usually relies on the element of surprise' Hyper Anon:But netherless Herobrine is practically unstoppable and hard to kill as well on par with Steve. Doge:After this prelude. Next time you see a sighting of him, don't post it on youtube. You are posting your death on youtube. If your parents can't get you off Minecraft, Herobrine can. Vaktus Hyper Anon:Robloxia. A normal peaceful place. Doge:Or so it was until an army formed. But since Roblox is usually like that shit. No big surprise. Spongebob:There was a soldier by the name of Vaktus who was injured. So he found a guy named Marktus and the 2 became friends. Doge:Gaaaaah! Stupid damn similar names! Hyper Anon:That was until Marktus was a traitor and tried to attack Vaktus. And Vaktus fought back. But he was severely wounded. Doge:So he discovered a lab. That ironically existed in a medival warfare Zone and was put in a project. Eventually the Project gave him Superhuman Powers. Kinda like Deathstroke. Spongebob:Vaktus then made formed an empire. Doge:Which was ironically named Vaktovia. Hyper Anon:Vaktus became emperor of it. And he lead his army against Marktus's army and eventually brutefully killed him and his troop. Doge:But then the superhuman project had some kinda side effect causing him to go crazy and turn evil then become a dictator. Kinda like Darth Vader. Remember kids always read the back of the label of the Medicine kit. Spongebob:So Vaktus became evil and started attacking Multiple Innocent Knights. And eventually cut off the arm of a Soldier named AJK2014 and mutilated him. Doge:Isn't AJK2014 the guy who is a Ragna The Bloodege ripoff and beat Ninja Freddy Fazbear with a sword, shadow balls, Mach 3 speed using a jet pack, manipulation of military weapons,and the ability to transform into Shadow Freddy giving him a 40% power increase. Background Name:Vaktus Occupation:Killing and leading his army First Appearence:Roblox(2005) Has a group named after him. Basically put dictating a kid's game Hyper Anon:Yep that's the same guy. Except that Freddy wasn't Freddy Fazbear, it was AWC Freddy Fazbear.' '''Due to being a test Subject Vaktus has enhanced strength able to kill Knights with Ease. '''Doge:He has the average speed of a robloxian. In case you don't know, Robloxians are bullet dodging fighters so yeah. ' Spongebob:Due to being a Superhuman he might be even faster than the average robloxian. Doge:But just to make him even faster the Superhuman Project somehow gives him the ability to teleport? How does increasing your psychically give you the ability to teleport? Hyper Anon:Vaktus has an even greater healing factor than most Robloxians. Doge:And Robloxians can survive freaking headshots. Spongebob:Vaktus can survive getting shot multiple times in places that would obviously make someone die and can shrug off being reduced to a bloody mess. Doge:You know, the game for kids! Hyper Anon:Multiple Roblox games have blood in it Doge. Anyway Vaktus can see faster. Goddamit that's not a thing again! Doge:We got someone to join the epic staring contest bewtween Captain America and Deathstroke! Spongebob:The ability to see faster, even though it's not a thing gives him better reaction speed than the normal Robloxian. Doge:He is even strong enough to fight AJK2014 aka the Roblox Version of Ragna who beat Freddy with a sword. Even in Ajk2014's Black Robloxian form. Which is totally like a rip off of the Black Beast. Hyper Anon:Not to mention tanking blows from The Black Beast, I mean the Black Robloxian and still getting up. Doge:After being a test subject Vaktus was trained in Psychical Hand to hand combat. ''' Spongebob:Vaktus is trained in Martial Arts, such as Karate,Judo,Kick boxing, Wrestling,Boxing,Ninjitsu,Jujitstu. '''Doge:Not to mention having awesome Reflexes and can kill people with his bare hands! This guy is totally like the Darth Vader of Roblox! Hyper Anon:Vaktus can even do flips due to constantly working out and being a superhuman. Doge:Hell he can even lift up multiple armored Roblox knights with ease! Psychically '-Strength' '-Can kill an armored robloxian with ease' '-Can Fight Ajk2014' '-Can do flips' ' ''-Speed' '-At minimun has the speed of an average robloxian which can dodge bullets' '-Possibly even faster' '-Can teleport' '-Durability' '-Has a greator healing factor than the average robloxian who can survive headshots.' '-Can shrug of bullets and sword swings most of the time' '-Can tank hits from Ajk2014' '-Martial Arts' ' ' '-Due to being part of the navy, he is trained in Martial Arts' '-Judo,Karate,Kickboxing,Boxing,Wrestling,Jujitso,Ninjitsu.' ' '''Spongebob:He also has a sword. And can attack people with it. Ninja and Samurai Style. '''Doge:He is extremely skilled with it. Like how Vader is extremely skilled with the lightsaber. Hell he is so skilled with it, the sword can litterally slice through a Fucking building!' Hyper Anon:A good swing and it can kill most Robloxians easily. Doge:Vaktus's secondary weapon is a big ass Sniper Rifle. Which he uses for deadly noscoping and quickscoping attacks. However his skill with it comes second to his skill with a sword, even though it should be his first. But look on the bright side. It's a fucking sniper that can shatter a skull with one shot. Spongebob:Vaktus weilds Smoke bombs. Doge:Like Batman! Hyper Anon:The Smoke bombs can harm people and blind them with Smoke. Doge:Like Bat-Oh wait all smoke bombs do that. Spongebob:Vaktus's second melee weapon is his Murderer Knife. Doge:It can be used for stabbing,slashing,striking,hell it can even be thrown. Not to mention it's weilder is a superhuman Martial Artist. Hyper Anon:Due to being a Soldier and trained in Martial Arts. Vaktus is very skilled with it. Doge:But his greatest weapon is his armor. It's like the Dragon Slayer of Armor. It's used for battle and can even make him more powerful. Spongebob:The Armor made up of extremely hard metal. Doge:Please don't tell me it's made up of Robloxium! Hyper Anon:Won't be surprised if so. The Armor takes up his head,upper half,and lower half covering his entire body under it. He seems to never take off his armor. Doge:I wonder if he looks like a Noob under the armor. Spongebob:The Armor can deflect bullets most of the time as well as sword swings. Doge:As well as looking pretty darn awesome. Hyper Anon:The Armor makes him a superior knight. Doge:As well as fucking Berserker. Kinda like Guts.''' '''Weapons ' ' '-Sword' '-Can cut through Buildings' '-Can attack Ninja and Samurai Style' '-Can kill most people instantly.' ' ' '-Sniper Rifle' '-Smoke bombs' '-Throwing Knife. ' Hyper Anon:Vaktus has pulled out some amazing feats. He can destroy buildings with ease and can even lift them. Doge:He is also an awesome badass berserker. Spongebob:He is also able to beat AJK2014 in a fight a couple of times due to sheer luck. Doge:Aka the Roblox version of Ragna the Bloodedge! Hyper Anon:He can pierce through armor with ease and is an expert of killing as can wipe out groups. Doge:Hell he even wiped out a army of 100 men. Kind of like Guts again. Except nowhere near the level of Gut's Badasssery. Feats '-Can destroy buildings ' '-Can lift buildings' '-Can beat Ajk2014 a couple of times' '-Can pierce though armor' '-Can destroy an army of 100 men.' Spongebob:However Vaktus isn't perfect, his armor can be pierced before. His healing factor has limits as he has been defeated even with it. Doge:But the worst part is he is pretty arrogant and cocky. Which makes him a dick. Hyper Anon:Vaktus has been defeated alot by Ajk2014. Doge:Aka the Roblox version of Ragna the Bloodege! Spongebob:Not to mention constantly usually using pure brute force and killer instinct. Weaknesses '-Armor can be pierced' '-Healing factor has limits and he can be defeated with it' '-Keeps on losing to Ajk2014' '-Usually relies on Brute force and killer instinct.' Doge:Even though Vaktus has flaws, You don't want mess around with the roblox version of Darth Vader! Category:Death Battles